


Ray of Sunshine

by SharpEyedJay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Shopkeeper!Hinata, Yamaguchi and Sugawara are the supportive mother squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpEyedJay/pseuds/SharpEyedJay
Summary: At first, it hadn’t been that bad. A few snarky or sarcastic comments here and there and then mostly silence from the other’s end. But as his visits became more frequent, his comments became more and more annoying, and ruder each time.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In which Hinata Shouyou just inherited a flower shop from his mother, and realizes that he doesn't know anything about flowers, much unlike one of his most frequent customers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK So a few notes right off the bat.  
> I am writing this for two reasons:  
> One, because I promised a friend  
> And Two, because I feel inspired and I don't want to write a shitty fanfiction about one of my OTPs, so I'll practice on this ship, instead.  
> That is to say, I do not actually ship this pairing. I think they're cute, but I don't ship them nowhere near as much as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, or Hinata and Kageyama.   
> But I've been coming into contact with this ship a lot thanks to my friend, who thinks she's a lot like Hinata and I'm a lot like Tsukishima, which results in us casually role-playing as the two a lot.  
> So, I've sort of dealt with the reality that this ship is a part of my life, and being the flower shop AU nerd that I am, made one for them. That's what you're currently reading.  
> So, all feedback is appreciated, I'm sorry if I don't portray the dynamic between them that well, and enjoy!

Tsukishima wrinkled up his nose, driving his hands further in his pockets and shivering a little. As the summer came to an end, it was getting colder and colder. The clouds didn’t cover the sun yet, but they were gathered on the horizon already, and he anticipated that it would start raining soon – All the more reason to get there and back again as quickly as possible. But as irritating as the idea of being caught outside in the rain was, at least it kept the crowds of people out of the street, and he didn’t constantly see his family’s acquaintances that greeted him with loud voices and hugs and, in some cases, hard slaps on the back. He only met one person he recognized – a friend of his brothers, and managed to walk past him with only a curt nod. 

He didn’t need to look to know he’d arrived at the shop he was going to. He’d been here so many times that he could make his way to, into, and around the shop blindfolded (or without his glasses). So he turned, opened the glass door and made his way in, taking off his headphones and letting them rest on his neck while closing the door, but letting the music play on, loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough so that it didn’t obscure outside noises. Then he turned to greet the familiar shopkeeper, and was a bit taken aback when she saw that she wasn’t there to greet him cheerily by his first name. 

Instead, a young boy took her place. The blonde stared at him for a few seconds, a bit dumbfounded and then realization eased his mind. With the same fiery hair and sparkly eyes, the stranger was very similar to the old shopkeeper. He must have been a relative of hers, perhaps her son. He looked young, younger than the blonde, with a short, scrawny statue and a childish grin that made Tsukishima wonder if he could even work here legally. He didn’t voice this thought, though, minding both his manners and his introversion, and instead nodded a wordless greeting before looking away.

He had to admit, if this boy was to replace the old shopkeeper for good, he’d miss her. She was loud and liked getting into his personal life (So much so that he had no choice but to let her call him by his first name), but she was always bright and seemed happy to see him. She was nice, nice enough as it goes. He didn’t voice this thought, either.

Instead, recalling exactly why he was here, he let his eyes dart around the shop to look for it. His attention was caught by something else though, and he approached a small, wooden table that stood next to the wide window, where a tiny little clay pot lay. Inside the pot was dried dirt, from which a small, pitiful little branch was sticking out. It had small leaves and flowers that were smaller still and withered to the point where it was hard to tell what exactly they even were. Tsukishima frowned and pushed the pot to the back of the table, where it wasn’t in the direct sunlight. With a gentle hand, he reached out and touched the branch, before speaking. His voice was quiet, but loud enough for the clerk to hear.

“Begonia Obliqua prefers shade,” he tried to sound matter-of-factly, though he let some of the annoyance at the boy’s ignorance slip into his voice. “And you should probably water it on occasions,” he added, before furrowing his eyebrows.

In all honestly, he didn’t know why he had just done that. Kei didn’t care much for plants. Plants, or animals, or humans (At least plants were quiet, and didn’t make a mess everywhere). But taking care of them seemed like a waste of time, and a boring one at that. He must’ve picked up fussing over the proper methods of flower care from his mother. Not surprising, since most of the flowers in the house were hers.

He shook his head slightly, as if to clear it from other thoughts, and spoke again, louder this time. “I’m looking for Ipomoea Nil, please.”

This was the one plant name that he hadn’t casually picked up from hearing it one too many times in passing. Instead, his brother had very diligently drilled it into his head over the course of the past three or four weeks, to the point where if he didn’t stop talking about it now, the name would appear in Tsukishima’s dreams and give him a prophecy or some shit. 

His mother didn’t want him to get the plant. She liked its flowers, but not the way it spread vines. She preferred smaller plants that didn’t take up too much space, and Kei would have to say he agreed with her. 

His brother, however, had bugged the both of them relentlessly until their mother broke down, gave her younger son some money and send him to the store to just go and get it from the nearby flower shop, because Akiteru HAD to have the plant, because the flowers were pretty. Which was fucking stupid, because he was a grown man, for fuck’s sake, and instead of already lifting his ass and moving out, he spent his days with their mother, tending to the massive forest of flowers they both oh so dearly loved. 

(Well, to be fair, he did have a job, but that was hardly an excuse). 

Tsukishima was jerked out of thought again when he realized the clerk was giving him a confused stare. He thought for a second, wondering what may have caused that reaction.

“We’d prefer it if you had seeds, but a sapling will do, too,” he added, not sure of what the ginger wanted.

A few seconds passed where neither of them spoke, the uncomfortable silence dragging on long enough to let the blonde make his way over to the wooden counter (which only took three of his long steps). 

Then, finally, the clerk broke the silence. “…I… Don’t know what that is,” he confessed, smiling a little in embracement and Tsukishima almost rolled his eyes.

Okay, so he has no idea what he’s doing. The blonde strained his memory for a few moments, trying to think of how to explain what he wanted, before speaking again. “Um, Morning Glories?” he explained, and saw the ginger’s expression lift a little, as if he was starting to recall. “It’s a blue flower that grows on vines,” the blonde added impatiently, not sure of what else he could say to make him understand. ‘Morning Glory’ wasn’t supposed to be a hard concept to grasp for someone who worked at a flower shop.

Luckily, the shorter’s face brightened in understanding and he nodded eagerly before rushing off through a door behind the counter and coming back in only a few seconds, holding a small bag of seeds which he eagerly handed over to his customer. 

“These, right,” he asked in a much louder tone than before as Kei inspected the bag. It had the words ‘Morning Glory’ written on it in big blue letters, and ‘Ipomoea Nil’ written just under that in smaller, black letters, all accompanied by a picture of the blue flower on the bottom. He nodded to the shopkeeper, who released a sigh of relief. “Okay good, because when you said that weird name I couldn't really tell what you were talking about, because I don’t really know all the names yet, and I was really confused and,” embracement seemed to come over him again and he suddenly stopped talking to clear his throat. “Either way… That’ll be four dollars, please,” he chirped. 

Tsukishima dug his hand into his pocket again and fished out the five dollar bill he had there. He waited patiently for the change, and put both it and the bag of seeds into his pocket, nodding his thanks to the shopkeeper and walking towards the door again quickly, placing his headphones over his ears.

God, he hoped this kid wasn’t supposed to permanently replace the old shopkeeper. He didn’t seem to have the best grasp on what he was doing, and just from that short interaction he could already tell he’d be as long-winded as the previous owner. But at least when he asked her for something, she didn’t stare at him blankly until he explained himself.

Clouds had gathered over the sun now and it was significantly colder, but rain hadn’t started yet. He He reached his home quickly, as it was right around the corner. He didn’t bother with taking his headphones off and headed straight into the kitchen, where he knew his brother and mother would likely be. He put the change down on the table and lightly tossed the bag of seeds into his brother’s hands, who barely caught it. He smiled grateful and began to say something, but Kei couldn’t hear him through the music, and he didn’t care what he had to say, so he just turned away and headed for his room, locking the door behind him. 

Well, whatever, he thought. Nobody was asking him to make friends with the shopkeeper. As long as he could get what he wanted in the end, who cared what his personality was like. Tsukishima wasn’t good friends with the old shopkeeper anyways, and he felt that this one wasn’t going to matter in his life, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh- Ok so that's that.  
> I'm not even sure I finish this, but hopefully I will because I don't want to leave another fanfiction just hanging out in the open- And I do have the ideas for this one fully thought out.   
> It may be boring, but you know, practice is practice.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
